Smirking
by astorialovesmisery
Summary: Draco and Ginny bump into each other late at night in the hallways, and their smirking leads to trouble...


Draco Malfoy walked through the hallway of Hogwarts, running his hand through his platnium locks, trying to hide from the sickening Pansy Parkinson. He was deep in thought on how to get her to leave him alone, when he bumbed into somebody.

He looked down, ready to glare the student down, when he spotted the flaming red hair and glare that he was receiving. Ginny Weasley stood infront of him, glaring up at him, with big, round, bown eyes, and a smirk that rivaled his own.

He glared back at her, "My, my, if it isn't the Weaselette. I should have known that you would throw yourself at me sooner or later, since Lavender Brown declared me, the most eligible man in the school." He smirked, and let his gray eyes wonder down her fit and toned body.

Ginny smiled when she noticed that he was checking her out, and decided to take this moment to look at him. She noticed that his buttoned up shirt was slightly rumpled, and could just see the outline of muscles, and his pants were just a tad tight and she could see the outline of his bulge. And she decided right then and there, how nice it woud be to dominate Draco Malfoy.

"My, my,if it isn't the Ferret. I was wondering when you would come to me to cure yourself of the horrible Slytherin slags that you have in the dungeons." She smirked, and met his eyes just in time to see the glint of lust and intrigue.

Draco saw the hint of a black bra peeking out behind her white shirt, and he also noticed how short her skirt was, and how it just made her legs look so long and delectable. He then decided how nice it would be to fuck Wealey's sister.

As their eyes were locked, they both took a step forward at the same time and Draco reached out and grabbed her hair to bring her closer and pushed his lips onto hers. Ginny immediately responded to the kiss, and their tongues started to fight for dominance. Draco slammed her against the wall, and started to rip open her shirt with tremendous fever, and Ginny arched her chest into his, letting him slip the shirt off while she took of his. Draco removed his lips from hers and started to lick down her neck and collarbone, until he got to the valley between her breasts. He inhaled deeply and unhooked the bra to reveal two plump and firm breasts. Draco moved his lips to one of her rosy peaks and began to suck on it, while his hand found the other and began to pull and pinch the nipple. Ginny let out a loud moan, and Draco smirked. After he was down with the one nipple her moved to the other, and Ginny pressed her chest into his face, so he can suck harder her tit. He sucked it hard and swriled his toungue around it and began to lick down to her skirt. He got down onto his knees, and hiked her skirt up, and was very impressed to see the tiny black lace thong, that was covering her core. Draco removed the offending article with his teeth, and stole a glance up to Ginnys face to see that she was smirking down at him, enjoying seeing him on his knees before her. Draco lifted her leg onto his shoulder and began to alternate between sucking and licking her warm, creamy thigh. Ginny put one hand onto Dracos bare shoulder, and then slid the other one to her cunt, and began to rub herself. Draco took notice, and removed her hand and began to suck on it, and while he did, his cock became very firm. Once all her juices were off of her fingers he wanted more of her and he began to lick the outside of her folds, and he moved one hand to hold her hip against the wall, so she wouldn't slip, as he dived into her pussy. He stuck his tongue out and began to fuck her with it, hearing her moans and pants, he fucked her hander, and with his other hand he began to rub her clit with his thumb. Ginny reached one and up to her tit and began to pull it, and she wrapped her hand into his silky hair. She let out a loud moan as Draco started to blow onto her clit while he was shoving two fingers into her. He continued until he felt her walls begin to convulse around him and he presse his face into her her to gather her juices. Once she was cleaned out, and began to unzip his pants and he shoved her onto her knees, and he layed on his back. Ginny took his pants off quickly and pulled his boxers down to reveal a thick cock standing at full attention. She took him into his mouth an startd to deep throat him. Draco was starting to thrust his hips into her face, an when she started humming around him, he was full out bucking into her, and he reached out and pulled her hair hard enough, where Ginny had to stop and let him out of her mouth. Draco took this chance to flip them over and without any time he was thrusting into her. He enjoyed seeing her tits bouncing in sync with his thrusts and her moans and gasps were cheers to his ears. He reached down and took a forceful kiss from her, in which she responded feverently too, and then roughly grabbed a breast. He kept going until he felt he was close, and she felt it too, and dug her heels into his back and dragged her nails against his shoulders, and he felt his cock shudder as her walls tightened around him as she came and called out his name, and he came with a shout. He pulled out, and rolled to her side. They looked at each other and smirked.


End file.
